The potential for greatest vehicle safety advancements are in emerging economies, and in particular rural areas of developed countries. Reduced visibility at night is a key contributor to pedestrian fatalities due to vehicle/pedestrian collisions. It is desired to improve the illumination of pedestrians in crosswalks while preventing excessive glare that may endanger both drivers and pedestrians.